


Running Through A Maze

by nonbinary_androids



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Bad Emotional Management, M/M, Pining, Post canon, pining minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_androids/pseuds/nonbinary_androids
Summary: Minho's thoughts on Thomas, set sometime post canon.





	Running Through A Maze

You ran and you ran and you ran, right until you broke.  
Now your shattered pieces litter the ground as you sob.  
I should do do something.  
Hug you  
Hold you  
Say “It’ll all be fine”.  
But I need to be distant today,  
Unlike you.  
Open heart,  
Open mind,  
Always.  
I used to be like you,  
Constantly caring.  
Brave and stupid, thinking I could take on both the Maze and the world.  
Call me narcissistic, but I liked the me back then,  
All strong and unconquerable.  
You’re much stronger than I was back then.  
You ran longer.  
You.  
It’ll always be you, won't it?  
I’d hug you, hold you, love you,  
But we’re just boys,  
Running through a maze,  
Knowing it’s more than we’ll ever understand.


End file.
